tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Seventeen
| | | | | }} | audience =AHR}} |previous=Day Sixteen |next=Day Eighteen }} Day Seventeen is the seventeenth #tvtropesdoctorwho session and the fifth and final session in the Hello, Holo campaign. The Plot Hal and Brownston meet folks, Brom gets better, and a giant hand appears in the TARDIS. During the Week unnoun gave birth on Saturday! Yay unnoun! Her niece contacts Wack’d and lets him know unnoun might be a bit late today as a result. After-Action Report Hour One (12:55PM – 2:00PM) Bocaj, TParadox, and Mukora arrive. Wack’d greats them. Hour Two (2:00PM – 3:00PM) All is silence. Hour Three (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun arrives and discusses her birth-giving, what’s been going on with her in the meantime, and berates Wack’d for not having written story sections and after-action reports yet. Wack’d discusses his reasoning and his dad’s impending move. It’s decided to put a quick close on the Hal prequel story. AHR shows up and decides to lurk. The game starts. Hour Four (4:00PM – 5:00PM) Pronoun trouble. 2001: A Space Odyssey gets referenced. TParadox gets disconnected and reconnected. Beyond that the game goes smoothly, if a little slowly. Hour Five (5:00PM – 6:00PM) AHR is disconnected and reconnected. The game’s pacing issues are discussed. There’s a pause to explain to AHR just what the hell’s going on, as she’s interested in joining the game. Her discussion of her usual high-fantasy game experiences lead to a discussion of science (or lack thereof) in Who. The availability of various players is also discussed. AHR decides she wants to be a vampire, leading to a long discussion between herself and unnoun about Who-style vampires and their relation to djinn and various other creatures. AHR goes to get dinner and returns. Hour Six (6:00PM – 7:00PM) Wack’d tries to get things back on track, so naturally the gods of non-productivity conspire to send him off to dinner at that exact moment. Upon returning, he conjures up a massive arm to literally strong-arm Bocaj and nomuru2d into participating, which just barely works as the conversation turns to Faction Paradox and the Doctor keeping monsters around. Hour Seven (7:00PM – 8:00PM) More pronoun trouble. The nature of Brom’s gender and mental ability is discussed. Mukora goes to eat. Pacing issues are discussed again. Wack’d briefly upsets unnoun, who then brings up Dumbing of Age. nomuru2d goes to mow the lawn. Hour Eight (8:00PM – 9:00PM) unnoun begins playing Metal Gear music, and discussing her desire for a MLP/Faction Paradox crossover in order to make FP more popular. Lawrence Miles and a fellow student of Wack’d’s who worships Miles is discussed. Mukora returns, and the fate of Brownston is discussed, as is the unavailability of certain FP books on Amazon. Hour Nine (9:00PM – 10:00PM) The game proceeds. nomuru2d returns. Hal’s transparency (or lack thereof) is discussed, as are Grandfather Paradox, the number of Claras the Doctor’s traveled with, and colorization. Hour Ten (10:00PM – 11:13PM) The translation circuit and its ability to convey puns is discussed. TParadox makes a joke about binary code and gender, which is immediately deconstructed. Upon realizing the climactic meeting of Hal and Brom has been deflated, and said meeting is the entire reason the scene got drawn out this far, it’s decided to call it a night. AHR elaborates in-depth about her vampire character. Everyone leaves. 017